Walkerton Hawks
Walkerton Blackhawks | arena = Walkerton Community CentreWalkerton Hawks - Western Jr C Hockey Club | colours = Black, Red, and WhiteWalkerton Hawks - Western Jr C Hockey Club | coach = Bill BrownWalkerton Hawks - Western Jr C Hockey Club | GM = Steve Barrett | parentclub = | farmclub = | name1 = Walkerton Blackhawks | dates1 = 1976-2000 | name2 = Walkerton Hawks | dates2 = 2000-Present | |}} The Walkerton Hawks are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Walkerton, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Provincial Junior Hockey League after having played in the Western Junior C Hockey League. History The Walkerton Blackhawks entered the Central Ontario Junior C Hockey League in 1976. The Hawks finished that season with a moderate 11-24-1 record as an expansion franchise and had their first playoff berth'Owen Sound Sun Times' Sports section, final standings. In 1980, the Central League became the Grey-Bruce Junior C Hockey League as many of the further reaching teams like the Listowel Cyclones and New Hamburg Hahns left the league to pursue Junior B hockey. In 1987, the league accepted the expansion of the Mount Forest Patriots and in 1988 renamed itself the Western Ontario Junior C Hockey League. The Walkerton Hawks have been a long running mainstay in this league. They sat out the 2004-05 season to reorganize their franchise, but have come back strong sinceOwen Sound Sun Times - Ontario, CA. During their time off, ownership considered a move to Saugeen Shores, Ontario. In the 2005-06 season, their first after their short hiatus, the Walkerton Hawks finished in fifth place. They challenged the fourth-seeded Goderich Sailors in the league quarter-final and defeated them 2-games-to-none. In the league semi-final, they competed against the league's top seeded Wingham Ironmen. The Ironmen swept the series 4-games-to-none.Home | Ontario Hockey Association The 2006-07 season saw the Walkerton Hawks step into high gear at the end of the season and push into the third seed over the Hanover Barons. In the league quarter-final, the Hawks played against the sixth seeded Goderich Sailors. Walkerton won the series 3-games-to-1. In the semi-final, the Hawks drew the second seeded Wingham Ironmen. To the dismay of the Ironmen, the Hawks swept them 4-games-to-none. This resulted in Western league final between the Walkerton Hawks and the first seeded Kincardine Bulldogs. This was the end of the road for the Hawks as the Bulldogs came out on top 4-games-to-1. Season-by-Season Standings (*) The 1999-00 Season was altered drastically due to the folding of the Lakeshore Pirates. As a disproportionate amount of games had been played by each team against Lakeshore, all history of these games were erased.Owen Sound Sun Times Sports Section, November 1999. *1976-1981 & 1982-1996'Owen Sound Sun Times' Sports Section final standings *1981-1982'London Free Press' Sports Section final standings *1996-2004'Mount Forest Confederate' Sports Section final standings'Owen Sound Sun Times' Sports Section for Goal totals *2004-Present Notable alumni *Kevin Czuczmanhttp://www.eliteprospects.com/player.php?player=75939 *Nathan PerrottLegends of Hockey - NHL Player Search - Player - Nathan Perrott References External links * Hawks Webpage Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Central Ontario Junior C Hockey League team Category:Established in 1976